


Blood, Sweat and Tears

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: A night in the life of Mal and Simon





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Dedicated to Queenb, the Captain of all us Naughty Space Pirates. 

 

**********************

 

Simon ducks the chair flying towards his head and looks around for the Captain. He doesn't see him but Jayne is behind him beating the crap out of two men with a broken chair. He shakes his head not believing the smile that's on Jayne's face and the cigar that is still clenched in his mouth. He shoves a man into another and sees Wash in the corner getting hit by a fat man sitting on him. Simon goes over to help but before he can Zoe's there and she drags the man off her husband by his neck. A foot kicks at him and he falls. Damn Jayne and his big mouth! He couldn't keep it shut for the two minutes the Captain had left their table to get another drink. 

 

He sees the Captain for a quick second and he looks busy bashing a man's head into a table. He looks up and sees Simon standing there looking at him and smiles before kicking the unconscious man away and plowing his fist into the stomach of a man diving at him. 

 

Catching glimpses of Jayne and Mal, Simon sees that both are enjoying themselves and he shakes his head. Why did he have to fall in with this insane crew? Even Wash is laughing as he dodges some woman and pushes her towards Zoe who swings a left hook and knocks the woman out. Some man hits Simon in the stomach and reflex bends him over. He stops himself before he comes into contact with the waiting knee, straightens up and slams a fist into the man's chin. When he falls, Simon admits it did relieve some stress. 

 

He turns to make his way to Mal when Jayne barrels out of nowhere and knocks him down. His head hits the floor and Jayne's arm hits his jaw. Simon can feel the blood pooling in his mouth but he also hears the shot that was fired right when Jayne knocked him down. 

 

He pushes Jayne off him and stands up. Turning his head he spits a mouthful of blood onto the floor and kneels beside Jayne to see if he was shot. Jayne smiles and jumps up brushing Simon's fingers away from his arm. 

 

"Just a graze, Doc! You can patch it up later, back on the ship." Jayne grabs his arm and drags him over to Mal who's sitting on the bar drinking something out of a brown bottle. 

 

"Whay! You need to keep an eye out on your pretty boyfriend. Some one just tried to take a shot at him." Before Simon can offer an explanation to the raised eyebrow of his boyfriend, Jayne grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him quick and hard. Stunned, Simon watches him go and dive back into the waning fight. Simon hops up on the bar and looks around. 

 

The fight seems to be dying down. Zoe is looking at a bruise on Wash's face while moaning men and women struggle to sit up or head for the door. Even Jayne is only fighting one man who doesn't seem to realize that Jayne is not as drunk as him. 

 

"So when you said this would be an OK place to have a drink and see if a job could be found did you know this would happen?" Simon asks. Mal looks at him and throws the bottle he's been sipping out of at some staggering man coming towards them with an enraged look on his face. 

 

"Well how was I supposed to know that Doc? I was busy getting a drink when the fight started. How'd it start anyway?" Simon looks out at the dwindling crowd and wonders when they are going to leave. 

 

"Some guy at the table next to us made some remark that Jayne didn't like and then Jayne said something to the man regarding his parentage. The man and his friends jumped up and you know that's all the excuse Jayne needed." Simon smiled, "He seems to really love to fight." 

 

He looks at Mal and sees a strange expression flit across his face for an instant then it's gone. He smiles when Mal throws an arm over his shoulder. "You ready to go ain'tcha?" He nods and jumps down from the bar when Mal does the same. While Simon spits more blood onto the floor Zoe, Wash and Jayne are collected and they head back to the ship. Back inside of their home Simon inspects Jayne's arm and decides the graze can use about five stitches. 

 

"Thank you again for getting me out of the way of that bullet. I'm sorry that you got hit." Jayne collects his shirt but doesn't put it back on, just holds it in his hand. 

 

"No problem, doc. Hwoon dahn shouldn't have had a gun in the first place. Folks like to blow off steam every once in awhile but some get carried away." 

 

Simon nods and tries not to laugh at Jayne talking about someone getting carried away. He must have made some noise because Jayne looks at him and laughs. Simon sees his eyes flicker to his mouth then back up to Simon's eyes. 

 

"Well thanks doc. See you later." With that Jayne leaves quickly. Simon cleans up his infirmary. Usually he would check on River before going to the Captain's room but she's with Kaylee. 

 

Ten minutes later Simon is naked and face down on Mal's bed. He moans as Mal enters him slowly. His hips are clutched as Mal pushes in and out of his body. The room is hot and both men's bodies shine with sweat. Simon knows he's going to come soon. The way Mal is pounding into his body makes him squirm, trying to get friction on his cock. 

 

He hears Mal speak in a low, growled whisper, "Did you like when Jayne kissed you?" Simon whimpers when Mal starts to slow down. His body shivers and he tries to focus on the question. Before he can answer, Mal continues talking. "I did. Seeing him grab you turned me on." 

 

Simon is shocked by that admission but feels a flutter in his stomach when he thinks of that bearded mouth on his and the rough gloved hand on his neck. He cries out when Mal cups his cock. Mal runs his thumb across the head before starting to jerk Simon off. Simon thrusts into the hand and then rocks back into Mal three times before explosions go off behind his eyes. 

 

He feels Mal speed up his thrusts going deeper and deeper until his body jerks twice, slamming into Simon. Simon can feel the wet warmth of semen. Then he feels his lover's sweaty chest against his back as Mal pulls out of him and collapses onto him. 

 

He breathes heavily trying to get the image out of his head of Jayne kissing him. Of Jayne stripping him and taking him while Mal watches. "If you could manage to move I'll get us a washcloth," he murmurs as Mal stays pressed into his back. 

 

He laughs as Mal makes a big production out of rolling off his back. Getting up he wets the washcloth and cleans himself then his boyfriend. He snorts at the word. They never use that term with each other. They just call each other by name or, on occasion they may say lover. Returning the washcloth to the sink he sinks down onto the bed next to his now drowsy lover. He's tired too but before he goes to sleep he wants to know if Mal was telling the truth earlier. Knowing him it was just something to say or a joke because he has been the brunt of jokes and tricks from this man at other times. 

 

"Were you telling the truth earlier?" He waits as Mal opens one eye and looks at him. Then he smiles deviously and fondles Simon's chest. 

 

"Yeah, yeah I did mean it. I see him watch you sometimes, and I know if I hadn't of stepped in he would have eventually made a move." Simon closes his eyes as Mal's thumbs brush over his nipples. 

 

"Course wouldn't have been as clever as me in the courtin department but not many have my style." He snaps opens his eyes to find Mal staring at him, smiling. Simon starts to sputter. 

 

"Your 'Courting' style consisted of walking into the infirmary one day, grabbing me, kissing me and then asking if I wanted to go to your quarters with you!" 

 

Mal laughs and kisses him. "Hey it worked, didn't it? Had you pantin for it later that night." 

 

"I did not pant you son of a b-" His rising voice is cut off as Mal dives in and takes his mouth, kissing him like he wants to keep at it forever. Simon kisses him back, clashing their teeth together then biting Mal's lip to let him know he's still mad at him. Simon gasps when Mal bites him back and slaps him on the ass at the same time. Oh God, he loves it when Mal gets forceful, which, lucky for him is most of the time. Hands push him onto his back and spread his legs. 

 

Slick, clever fingers enter him and tease until he begs. He feels Mal enter him swiftly and tries to hold back a moan. He's tried to hold back in the past and it never works. Mal always seems to know, then does something to make Simon scream loudly with pleasure. This time is no different. Hips are smacking his over and over and Simon is almost insane with lust. Mal leans over and bites his neck, his very sensitive neck. Simon moans but it doesn't seem to be enough for Mal. He bites him again, hard, while a hand squeezes one of his nipples. 

 

He cries out, pleas and promises run together as his whole body becomes electric. Mal moves his legs from around his waist to over his shoulders and Simon knows he will be sore tomorrow. This position is not one they do a lot but when it happens Mal can go forever. Simon looks at his lover and sees the smirking smile before Mal bends down to whisper in his ear. 

 

"You feel so fucking good. So tight and perfect surrounding my cock. I never get tired of fucking you." Simon keens and whimpers. Mal continues, "And those noises you make? Keep makin em. They just make me harder." 

 

Simon can feel the truth of his words and cries out, making Mal moan and move faster. He continues to whisper to Simon. 

 

"Bet Jayne would love to hear you make your noises. See you like this." Simon can feel his eyes almost roll back in his head as Mal shifts onto his knees, hammering deeper and deeper into him. Blue eyes search his and a hand takes hold of his cock. The hand moves as fast as the thrusts into his body and Simon doesn't know how much more he can take. There are no signs that Mal is about to come but Simon is close. He rides the edge knowing one more nudge and he will fall over and he can't wait. 

 

"Bet we could really make you lose it, the two of us. Me in your mouth and him behind you, us filling you until you collapsed." Like a rubber band snapping from too much pressure, Simon comes, screaming Mal's name. Loudly. As he begins to sink back into himself Mal comes, spurting hotly into his still spasming body. Mal freezes for a moment before pulling out and lying next to Simon. At some point Simon realizes he closed his eyes. He opens them and they are wet. He sees Mal look at him then lean over and brush a tear away with his thumb. 

 

"You OK?" At his small nod, Mal leans over and kisses him, then licks the tears off his face. He is pulled into strong arms and his hair smoothed down. Simon clears his throat. "I'm fine, it was just a little intense." 

 

He feels the rumble of a short laugh and his head is moved for a moment as Mal gathers the sheet from the end of the bed. "Everybody probably heard how intense you thought it was." Blushing Simon settles back onto the chest underneath him and starts to doze. But the stuff about Jayne is still kind of bothering him. He wants to know if Mal will really invite the mercenary into their bed. 

 

"So are you really thinking about asking...about inviting Jayne..." He is cut off by a soft kiss and a murmur, "Probably not." Nothing else is added and Simon is still left wondering but knows Mal won't do anything without making sure he is fine with it. Sleep is dragging him down when he hears, "Then again, could be a mighty interestin situation." Simon sighs and lets sleep take him.


	2. part 2

One week after some of the most amazing sex in Simon's life he found himself in another bar about to get involved in another fight. He, Jayne and Mal were playing pool when Mal was pulled into a back room meeting that offered a possibly lucrative job. He and Jayne continue to play until two men ask to join the game. Jayne grunts a yes and they re-rack the balls. It doesn't take long for Simon to realize the two men just want to cause trouble. 

 

For some reason men, sober or drunk, can never tell how dangerous Jayne is, they only think he's stupid. They never see him as a threat either, probably because of the vests. The men; Bobby, who has dirty blond hair and dirtier clothes and Earl, who looks like a rat, start to make remarks about Simon. 

 

Simon is ready to quit and go buy a drink when Jayne stops the game by calmly saying, "You keep mouthing off about the doc and I'm gonna break this stick off in your gorram pee-goo." He stands to his full height and stares at them with the look of a man about to do exactly as he says. But the two men are too busy with their insults to notice. 

 

Bobby snickers, "Hey we can't help it if your friend looks like some stuck up prissy boy. Not our fault either it looks like he should be sucking dick for 5 credits a pop." 

 

Simon shakes his head. They just called him a whore and a cheap one too. Back in his old life he would have backed down, bought them a drink, or just called the feds. But he's been on Serenity for about 13 months, been sleeping with her Captain for six of those months and he is no longer the man he was. Backing down is not an option out here far from the core. He's been in a few fights and Mal has taught him how to handle himself. 

 

"If you said that to offend me, it didn't work. I've been called worse by better looking people than you." Simon uses his most arrogant tone, the same one that prompted Mal to deck him when he first came on board. He raises one eyebrow and smirks, "And I'll have you know my sucking technique is worth a whole lot more." 

 

He dodges the clumsy swing from Earl and gets him in the liver with a hard left jab. Before the gasping man can react, Simon smashes a right fist into his mouth. Earl goes down and Simon smiles when Jayne stomps on Bobby's foot, then swings the pool stick at his chest. A soft moan alerts Simon that Earl is not unconscious right before a kick knocks him down. He lands on his back with rat boy straddling him, hands around his throat. He shoves his arms up between Earls and pushes outward. The lock on his throat is gone and he drags in a breath of air before kneeing the man on top of him. He shoves Earl off of him, who is now busy howling and rolling around on the floor, clutching his privates. 

 

Jayne is busy with two other men who seem to take offense at Jayne breaking the pool stick while beating Bobby with it. He grins and laughs before meeting Simon's eyes, 

 

"Doc, you gotta stop wearing those vests. It gives people all kinds of ideas about you." 

 

Jayne takes a hit to the jaw before doing the same to his opponent and knocking the man down. 

 

"Hell, even I know better than to insult you now." Simon is about to ask him what he means when three men approach looking to get in on the action. Time to call for reinforcements. 

 

Simon gets out one shout of, "MAL!" before two men jump him. He tries to concentrate amid the blows raining down on him. Like Mal taught him he fights dirty, kicking one man in his leg before stabbing his fingers into his neck. The next blow is to Simon's jaw and it knocks him down. Two kicks land on his ribs before he grabs a foot and pulls. A shot rings out and everyone stops fighting. Simon sees that by now everyone in the bar is fighting. He briefly wonders why that always seems to happen, as he notices the Captain standing behind the bar with a pistol. 

 

"Listen up! Ya'll can fight and kill each other for all I care but me and mine are walking out of here. After that you can go back to your usual Saturday night fun. Anybody got a problem; they can dig a bullet out their body. Dong ma?" No one says anything as Simon and Jayne head for the door. Mal walks backward, gun still trained on the crowd. After all of them are out of the bar, he turns around, looks at them and shakes his head. 

 

"Why are you two always getting into fights? Can't you just play a game or wait calmly while I try and conduct some possibly illegal business?" They head back to the ship. Simon spits blood onto the dusty ground and runs his thumb over his teeth. Not as loose as he thought. 

 

"We were doing exactly that when two morons decided to pick a fight. I mean what is wrong with these people? We never go in looking for a fight," at the snort from Jayne that is quickly disguised as a cough, Simon adds, "Well unless it's Unification day and a certain someone feels the need to kick some ass, but other than that, no. Do we have signs or something on us saying 'please, come hit us'?" 

 

Jayne laughs and nudges Simon with his shoulder. "Ain't got no sign, cept maybe them vests you keep wearing. They do kinda say 'I'm a stuck up rich boy, please take out your frustrations on me.' Then people find out you can handle yourself and it gets everyone else riled up to kick our asses. Not that it ain't fun or nothing." Jayne sighs, "I liked beating up them guys last week with that chair." 

 

Mal stops and turns to stare at the two men behind him. Uh-oh thinks Simon; I didn't tell him about that part did I? Blue eyes latch onto his and Simon tries not to blush and look away. 

 

"So you're telling me the fight last week at Queenie's was on account of Simon?" Simon and Jayne stop and Mal stalks up to them. Simon looks everywhere but at Mal. He notices Jayne is doing the same. Mal grits out a declaration, 

 

"One of you needs to answer me or I'm going to start kicking somebody's ass." Jayne shuffles his feet and puts his hands in his pockets. 

 

"Aww, not really Mal. Some guy said something about messin up a pretty face, and since they were glaring at Simon at the time, I said something and they said somethin and we started fightin." 

 

Mal stares at him as if trying to read the truth on his face. He must be satisfied because he turns his gaze on Simon, who swallows nervously and meets his lover's eyes. When Mal steps toward him, he steps back, then back again as Mal gets closer. He feels a wall behind him and realizes Mal has backed him into a wall in an alley. Jayne steps closer too but he just looks curious. 

 

"You didn't mention that part when I asked you how the fight started. Wanna tell me why?" Before Simon can come up with an explanation, Mal moves closer pressing his body into Simon's. "Let me guess. You thought I would restrict you to the ship so you couldn't go bar hopping with us no more. I may have or I may have not. You handle yourself pretty good now, and long as no Feds are around I got no problem with you getting off the ship. Still should have told me though." 

 

Simon nods his head and reaches out to grab hold of Mal's jacket. He wants a kiss but Mal catches his hand and looks over at Jayne. Simon's heart starts beating faster as Mal looks Jayne up and down in a predatory way. 

 

"Now, I seem to recall someone giving someone else a kiss after the last fight. It was over pretty quick but why don't we have a replay, right here, right now?" 

 

Simon can't believe what Mal is suggesting. After their 'discussion' about Jayne it hadn't come up again but he found himself looking at the man more than usual and he'd noticed Mal doing the same. Mal quickly looks at him, asking with his eyes if he's okay with this. Simon gives a small nod and looks at the man they're discussing. 

 

Jayne's eyes are narrowed and his head is tilted to the side. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and hooks his thumbs over the front of his holster. 

 

"So you want me to kiss Simon?" Mal rolls his eyes and gives him a 'duh' look and when Jayne looks at the other man, Simon nods his head again. Jayne's whole demeanor changes and he slowly walks closer. "And what if I don't want to stop with a kiss? What if I want more, where does that leave us?" 

 

Mal moves to Simon's side and rubs his hand over Simon's stomach. "Then we go back to the ship and discuss it there, in my room, door closed and clothing optional." 

 

Simon can feel the heat of Mal's palm rubbing circles over his chest and stomach. Feels Mal undo the buttons on his vest. Jayne steps closer and Simon looks up at him. Blue eyes lock onto his before Jayne lowers his head and brushes his mouth over Simon's. He does it two more times, tiny light sweeps, then he locks onto Simon's mouth. Simon closes his eyes with the first touch and gasps with each brush. Jayne's tongue enters his mouth slowly. Lately when Simon has thought of Jayne kissing him, he figured it would be forceful and rough. 

 

It's not and Simon hesitantly lets his tongue enter Jayne's mouth. He tastes like tobacco, whiskey and copper. He tangles his tongue with Jayne's and sucks. The kiss changes and now it's rough and he feels large hands grip his waist. He continues to lap and suck at the tongue sweeping and tasting every inch of his mouth. He jumps a little when he feels a mouth on his neck sucking and nibbling. 

 

Mal has his vest open and he's working on his shirt. Another hand is helping and Simon knows it belongs to Jayne. The kiss feels so good and Simon wants to keep kissing him but hands rubbing and gliding over his chest make him stop and push Jayne away. He stops and looks at Simon. Jayne's hand is still on his chest and Simon tries to rein in his chaotic emotions as callused fingertips rub his nipples until they're hard. 

 

A hand turns his head and Mal sweeps in and kisses him. Simon returns the kiss and feels the night air hit his chest. His vest and shirt are open as much as they can be and still remain on his body. Moist heat licks at his chest and he groans around the devouring kiss from Mal. He wonders briefly how he looks; body against a brick wall while one man is bathing his chest with hot laps of his tongue and another man is holding him with a hand gripped in his hair and a tongue slowly swirling inside his mouth. 

 

Simon knows they need to stop and get back to the ship but Oh God, it all feels too good and he doesn't want to stop. He's hard and aching, wants to come right now, right here while hot eyes watch him. He groans and tears his mouth away from Mal's. Inhaling lungfuls of air he gasps, 

 

"We need to get back to the ship but first I want to know something." Jayne and Mal stare at him and Simon feels like prey caught between two sleek, powerful animals. "Are you two going to kiss or is it going to be a 'fuck Simon blind' night?" Mal smirks and looks at Jayne. 

 

Simon watches as they both size each other up. Mal moves first and grabs Jayne's jacket at the same time Jayne grabs Mal around his neck. They meet and clash like the warriors they are. The sparks from their kiss can almost be seen and Simon understands now why seeing Jayne kiss him turned Mal on. It's turning him on watching the two of the most dominant men he knows kiss and thrust their tongues into each other's mouths. 

 

They stop when they need to breathe and look at each other. Silent communication seems to be going on and it's confirmed when they turn back to Simon. Simon feels Mal's hand on his back pushing him forward and he starts to walk. Jayne's in front of them and Mal says, 

 

"Now if what you want to know is will we be kissing and touching each other, then yeah we will. Don't know if you'll be able to watch since you're going to be blind and all." 

 

Jayne looks back and laughs. Simon laughs and then blushes when Jayne's eyes crawl hungrily over his chest. Jayne slows until they are all walking together, him on one side of Simon and Mal on the other. Simon clasps his shirt together, feeling for the bottom button when Mal throws his hand around his shoulders. 

 

"Leave it open until we get closer to the ship. I like the sight of you all mussed up and eager. Looks good on you." 

 

Simon can't believe Mal wants him to walk down the street with his vest and shirt wide open. There are a few people walking around. Jayne looks at him and grunts, 

 

"Heh, used to think the doc was going to walk into a wall when you two first got together. He was either lookin embarrassed or had a glazed over look on his face. I think he tripped once coming into the kitchen after you kissed him." 

 

Mal laughs and puts his arm around Simon's waist. "Yeah, he was so cute and flustered back then." Simon feels a small pat on his ass, "Of course he's still cute, just takes more to fluster him now." 

 

Simon ducks his head, hoping Mal won't mention how he tried to get Simon over being embarrassed. They'd probably had sex in every part of Serenity except their friends living quarters. He's particularly fond of the blowjob he once gave Mal while Mal sat in the pilot's chair. Simon looks at Jayne and runs his hand over Jayne's shoulder and down his arm, smiles when Jayne puts his arm around his waist underneath his shirt below Mal's arm. 

 

 

The ship comes into view and Simon buttons his shirt and vest. Mal and Jayne take their arms from around his waist and they walk into the ship. Mal checks to make sure everyone is onboard. When Wash tells him they're all accounted for he closes the doors. Inara's with a client on the other side of the planet so they won't be leaving until tomorrow. Mal heads for his room, Simon and Jayne following behind him. 

 

"Anybody hungry better eat now. Might need the energy." 

 

Mal heads for his room and Jayne mumbles about a shower and heads for his bunk. Simon is hungry so he stops by the kitchen and fixes a sandwich. No one is in the kitchen and he eats quickly and goes to check on his sister. She's in her room drawing and laughing with Kaylee. He makes sure she doesn't need anything and tries to ignore the giggling looks she and Kaylee give him when he tells her he'll be in Mal's room. 

 

He knocks quickly and climbs down the ladder. Mal is getting out of the shower and Simon admires his lean and tanned body as he pulls on a pair of soft faded pants. Simon kisses him and tells him he's going to jump in the shower. Mal grabs him for a slower deeper kiss. 

 

"You sure you okay with this? If not, we don't have to do anything with him." 

 

Simon looks into Mal's eyes and says, "Yes I'm sure I want this. I want you and him, all three of us, in your bed." 

 

Mal's eyes flare with lust and he pushes Simon toward the shower and tells him to hurry up. He hurries and when he comes out, still damp, dark blue cotton pants clinging to him, Jayne is in the room. He and Mal are sitting on the bed; backs propped up against the wall. Jayne's boots are off and his pants are unbuttoned part of the way. Simon runs the towel over his head, drying his hair and looking at the handsome men waiting for him. He folds the towel and places it on a rack. 

 

Walking to the bed two pairs of eyes lock on him and his erection from earlier in the evening returns stronger than before. He looks at Mal then lets his gaze travel over Jayne. He looks even bigger lying on the bed. Simon takes a deep breath and climbs onto Jayne's lap. He straddles him and lets his hands roam over Jayne's chest. He leans down to kiss him and Jayne meets him half way. The kiss doesn't start slow and gentle like the last one. This one is fast and hard and heat spreads from Simon's mouth to his entire body. 

 

He pushes Jayne's tee shirt up and off his body and Jayne starts to suck on his neck. Simon expects his beard to be rough but it's soft and feels good on his skin. Simon opens his eyes and sees Mal leaning closer. He leans over and kisses his lover while Jayne slips his hands into the back of Simon's pants. His hands are warm and Simon gasps at the sensation of fingernails lightly running up and down the middle of his ass. 

 

Mal pulls away and moves behind Simon. He straddles Jayne's legs and starts pulling Simon's pants down. When he has them down as far as they will go without Simon getting up to remove them, Simon feels Mal scoot back and lean forward, his tongue licking each side of Simon's ass. Jayne's hands are now on Simon's neck and back and their mouths again taste each other's. A hot tongue is tracing the paththat leads to Simon's entrance and he whimpers low into Jayne's mouth. Mal's hands spread him and a soft lick makes him grind down into Jaynes lap. 

 

He can feel Jayne's erection and he rubs his cock against it. Mal's tongue is relentless, wet and hitting every nerve it seeks out. Simon is about to come and he tries to pull away from Jayne to warn Mal but Jayne places one hand on his neck and the other on his back, holding him in place, mouth busy on his. Simon's hips are moving, still grinding against Jayne's cock. He moans and feels warm wetness enter him. Mal moves his tongue, fucking Simon with it and Simon comes, going still on Jayne's lap. 

 

After a minute Jayne lets him go and Simon feels Mal move away from behind him. He opens his eyes and looks at Jayne, who smiles and lets him lay his head on Jayne's chest. He's feels so good, and he wonders what's next. Simon turns his head and watches Mal stand and pull off his pants. He's hard and the look on his face is full of hunger. Simon rolls off of Jayne and sits up. He pulls off his sticky pants and feels the bed move as Jayne removes his pants also. The room is warm and smells like sex. Simon meets Mal's eyes and moves to the middle of the bed. Words Mal whispered on that other night travel through his body and he knows what Mal wants. Stretching, Simon asks, 

 

"Do you want me on my back on my stomach." Mal reaches for a small bottle of oil and tosses it to Jayne. "Neither, get on your hands and knees." 

 

Mal walks to the other side of the bed and Jayne moves behind Simon pressing his cock against his ass. Mal climbs onto the bed and kisses Simon slowly as Jayne begins to work oil slicked fingers inside of him. 

 

"Oh, you feel so fucking good. Can't wait to get inside you. You're gonna be so tight around me." 

 

He removes his fingers and slowly pushes his cock inside of Simon. Mal stops kissing Simon but runs his fingers through his hair. Simon squirms and tries to adjust to the cock spreading and invading his body. Mal's earlier actions and the oil helps and he murmurs as Jayne starts to thrust into his body. A finger brushes the side of his face and he looks up as Mal moves closer. 

 

One hand on Simon's head and the other on his cock, Mal paints pre-come across Simon's lips. He opens his mouth and Mal slowly lets Simon's tongue draw his cock into his mouth. He loves sucking Mal, loves the bitter salty taste of his come as he runs his tongue over and around the head. Simon can feel Jayne sliding his hands up and down his sides. His rhythmic thrusts are making Simon moan. Jayne thrusts deep twice and then once shallow. On the next deep thrust he slides his hands up Simon's sweat slickened sides and fingers his nipples. 

 

Simon thrusts back, wanting all of Jayne, never imagining he would be this good. Mal is holding his head still and slowly fucking his mouth. Blue eyes full of lust look over him and look at Jayne moving in and out of his body. Jayne growls low in his throat, 

 

"Oh fuck, I knew you'd be good. Yeah, move your hips some more. You look so hot sucking his cock." 

 

Simon feels Jayne speed up, hitting his prostate with every deep plunge into his body. Suddenly he freezes, pressing in as far as he can go and Simon can feel warm semen fill his body. Simon raises his eyes to Mal and sees he's staring at him, watching him, sucking and steadily licking him. A few more pushes and Simon's mouth is filled with come. He swallows as Mal gasps and grips his hair tighter. Jayne slowly pulls out of his body and Mal pulls out of his mouth. Simon sprawls on the bed face down. 

 

He feels tired but energetic at the same time. Jayne falls down next to him and leans forward, kissing him. Simon knows what he's doing and lets him taste the remaining flavor of Mal in his mouth. He feels Mal lay down on the other side of him. Jayne kisses him for a few more minutes then stops. No one speaks but the silence isn't awkward. Simon is considering falling asleep when Jayne says, 

 

"Somebody needs to get up and get us a wet towel or something." 

 

Simon laughs, "Well, don't look at me, I plan on staying right here, probably for the rest of my life." They both turn and look at Mal. He has his eyes closed, but opens them and gives them a lazy smile. He sighs.

 

"I guess I could move." He gets up and Simon moves closer to Jayne, rubbing against his warm body. He doesn't feel like pulling the sheets up until he's a little cleaner. Mal comes back and throws two hot washcloths on Simon's ass. He jumps and glares at his lover. Mal laughs and starts to clean his body. 

 

"Sorry, you already have a hot ass don't you?" 

 

Jayne snickers, "Yeh, he does. I'm sure the towels couldn't come close to competin." 

 

Simon sticks out his tongue at Jayne who keeps snickering. He turns over and lets Mal continue cleaning him. Mal gives his own body a quick swipe and throws the other washcloth to Jayne. He catches it and washes the sticky areas of his body. Mal lies back down after getting the sheets and covers over all three of them. He moves closer to Simon, all three of them barely fitting on the bed. Simon dozes off, warm and sated. 

 

He wakes and looks at the clock. Two hours have passed and he's hungry. Mal and Jayne are sleep so he has to get up if he want's something to eat. He pulls on his cotton pants and walks to the kitchen. He grabs some juice and some muffins Book made yesterday. He's ready to leave the kitchen when Kaylee walks in. 

 

"Hey Simon! I thought you'd be asleep. Do you know where Jayne is? He's got one of my wrenches and I need it back." 

 

She sees the three cups and muffins he's got. She also sees his mussed hair and the faint red marks Jayne's beard made earlier on his chest and face. Her face gets red and she won't look at him. He knows he's blushing too and just nods at her and puts everything on a small gray tray. He's almost to the stairs when she calls out. 

 

"Just tell him to bring it by in the morning, no need for him to get it to me tonight." He mumbles an answer and flinches when he hears her soft giggle. 

 

He manages to get the tray and himself down the ladder in one piece. He turns toward the bed to see Jayne and Mal are awake. Jayne is on his back and Mal is lying on his side. His hand is doing something to Jayne beneath the sheets and Simon can see that Jayne's neck and chest are wet. Mal has a definite neck kink, thinks Simon. Even as he sets the tray down, Mal leans over and licks Jayne's neck, ending the lick by biting him. 

 

Simon takes a muffin and a cup and sits at the foot of the bed watching his lover and his new lover. Jayne's arm is around Mal's shoulders and his hand is clutched in his hair. His eyes open and Simon sees the need and lust and love in his eyes. Simon smiles and nibbles on his muffin. He's not as hungry as he was when he first woke up. Well, he's hungry but not for what he has in his hands. He puts the muffin down and drinks the rest of the juice. He continues to watch Mal drive Jayne closer to the brink. 

 

Simon puts the cup down and pulls the sheet slowly off of Jayne. All of Mal's teasing has made Jayne very hard. Simon spreads Jayne's legs and lies down between them. He kisses his thighs and inhales Jayne's scent on his way to his cock. When he gets to it, he licks the top on each downward stroke of Mal's hand. The muscles in Jayne's stomach quiver and flex as Simon sucks him. Mal removes his hand from Jayne's cock and instead, guides Simon's head. He whispers to Jayne, but Simon can hear him. 

 

"He can do that forever Jayne. He loves to use his mouth and tongue on me. One night I came three times just from his mouth alone. He 'bout wore me out. And you know what? I woke up the next morning and he was sucking me again." 

 

Simon has one hand holding Jayne's cock at the base and he moves it upward to meet his mouth until both hand and cock are wet. He lets his tongue massage a vein on the underside of Jayne's cock. He moves faster when Jayne jerks and gasps. Simon looks at him for a moment and it's a stunning picture. Mal is running his hand over Jayne's chest, occasionally pinching his nipples. He's also kissing and licking Jayne's mouth, neck and ears. Jayne's head is thrown back, neck bared, eyes closed and Simon knows Mal is planning to fuck him. He looks too tempting for him not to. 

 

Simon lowers his head letting Jayne's cock hit the back of his throat. Mal's right he thinks. He could do this forever, loves the taste, the feel and the power of it. He moans and swallows knowing the vibrations will drive Jayne crazy. They do and Jayne shouts, his hips buck and he comes, spurts filling Simon's mouth. He continues to slowly lick Jayne, then pulls away. Simon sits up and he's hard again. He meets Mal's eyes and shudders at the look in them. They're dark blue and full of wild desire. Simon moves from between Jayne's legs and stands up. Mal licks Jayne's neck once more then growls, 

 

"You got any objections to me fucking you?" Jayne opens his eyes, body and mind vulnerable after the blowjob that rendered him speechless. He shakes his head and Mal smiles. "Turn over and scoot down on the bed. Simon here is going to give you something to do while I take you." Mal winks, "Wouldn't want you to get bored or nothin would we?" 

 

Jayne smiles and turns over. Mal tucks a pillow under his hips and looks at Simon. "Get up there and give Jayne's mouth something to do." 

 

Simon climbs back onto the bed. He kisses Jayne briefly knowing how it feels to be caught up in Mal's passion. The man can twist and turn someone out before they know what's happening. The feelings can be exhilarating, breath taking and a little scary. He sits back against the wall and spreads his legs. Jayne moves until he is between them. He lies his head on Simon's leg and his hands on his hips. 

 

Mal finds the oil and starts to prepare Jayne. He settles between Jayne's legs, pushing them apart a bit more. One hand works two fingers into Jayne while the other hand soothes him by rubbing his back. Simon knows Mal senses the same thing he does. Jayne's not used to being fucked and his body shows his nervousness. Mal whispers to him, 

 

"I really want you, but if you don't want to do this we don't have to." Jayne turns his head around. 

 

"I want it Mal. I want you to fuck me." Mal smiles and continues stroking his fingers in and out of Jayne. 

 

Simon runs his hands through Jayne's hair and when Jayne turns back around Simon runs his fingers across his mouth. Jayne smiles and lowers his head. He starts to lick Simon's cock, teasing Simon by not sucking it. Simon looks at Mal. Their eyes meet over Jayne's sweat slicked back and Simon shudders at the sight of Mal pushing into Jayne's body. He takes him slowly, stopping when he feels Jayne tense up. Soon he's in to the hilt and starts to rock back and forth. Jayne moans when Mal hits his prostate. 

 

Simon looks at Jayne licking him, his beard tickling his cock. Jayne still hasn't started sucking. He moves his mouth lower and licks Simon's balls. Suddenly he rears up and takes Simon's cock into his mouth. He licks and sucks and Simon closes his eyes, only to open them when Jayne does...something magnificent with his tongue. He gasps and raises his hips to Jayne's mouth. Simon decides he can watch Jayne suck him for a long time. 

 

He sees Mal start to move faster and harder, his hands squeezing Jayne's hips. Seeing Mal like this, fucking Jayne makes Simon moan loudly. Mal meets his eyes and keeps them on him as he moves in and out of Jayne. A light nip of teeth and multiple moans around his cock make Simon come. Hands on Jayne's shoulders he pushes up as Jayne lowers his head and deep throats him through the last of his convulsions. His eyes still looking into Mal's Simon lazily smiles. Mal keeps staring at him, hips straining and twisting. 

 

Simon watches as Jayne moans and Mal freezes, head thrown back, neck arching and Simon knows he's coming. He flashes briefly on Mal coming in his mouth earlier and thinks he might have to give Mal a wake up call in the morning. Simon looks at Jayne and sees him flinch as Mal pulls out of him. 

 

"You okay? Was he too rough?" Jayne shakes his head. 

 

"I'm fine." 

 

Simon sees Mal release the breath he was holding, and then he slaps Jayne playfully on his ass. "Okay everybody into the shower. I am not going to bed sticky." 

 

Jayne rolls over and stretches. "Who's sleeping in the wet spot? I'll be damned if I am. I'm the ruttin guest, I should be treated special like." 

 

Mal rolls his eyes, "Yeah, we just finished treating you special like. We'll put a towel down if we have to. Shouldn't be that much of a spot really." 

 

Simon grins and stretches toward the muffins he brought down earlier. He throws one to Mal, who catches it and bites in. Jayne shakes his head at the offer of a muffin and instead grabs one of the cups Simon brought down. He doesn't stop until he drains the cup then glares at Simon. 

 

"You couldn't add any whiskey to this?" Simon smirks and offers him the other cup of juice, and laughs when he drinks that one down too. Mal shakes his head and walks to the shower. Simon knows it won't hold all three of them so he and Jayne joke around about the earlier bar fight and soon Mal is out. Jayne goes next and Mal looks at the sheets and decides they can be changed. Simon helps him and asks, 

 

"So was it as good as you envisioned?" 

 

Mal grins and Simon sees his intent right before he leaps onto Simon, knocking him onto the bed. He straddles Simon's waist and kisses him deeply. Simon returns the kiss. 

 

Mal raises up, "Yeah, it was better than I imagined. Seeing you getting fucked was very hot, and earlier, watching you suck Jayne, it was hard not to start handling my own business." 

 

Simon snickers at the word 'hard' and Mal starts to tickle him. Simon laughs and twists around on the sheets. His shoulders move off the bed and suddenly they're both on the floor laughing like schoolboys. Simon wipes a tear from his eye and looks up at Jayne staring at both of them. They laugh at the expression on his face and Simon gets up. He kisses Mal and kisses Jayne, rubbing his abdomen for a quick moment. He takes a shower, soaping and rinsing quickly. 

 

When he enters the room, Mal and Jayne are talking quietly and playing an old Earth-that-was game called rock-paper-scissors. Simon is trying to decide if he wants to put on pants when Mal calls him over to the bed. 

 

"Forget about the pants, pretty boy. Me and Jayne want to be able to fondle your naked ass when we feel like it. Get in bed, we just decided who gets one of your nice wake up calls in the morning." 

 

Simon walks over to the bed and sits down. Jayne grabs him around his waist and hauls him into the middle of the bed. 

 

"So who gets the wake up call? I'd hate to give the wrong man a blowjob. Mornings can be hectic you know." Mal pulls up the sheets, lies down and throws his arm around Simon's waist. Jayne leans over and kisses Mal, then Simon, and says, 

 

"We both kept winning at that game so we figured you being gifted and all could give each of us a nice seeing to." Simon sits up a little and eyes them both. He raises an eyebrow. 

 

"Hmm, so what do I get? Besides the sight of both of you breathing really hard and grabbing my hair." 

 

Jayne mutters crudely, "Two mouthfuls of come should be payment enough." 

 

Mal snorts, then laughs loudly when Simon hits Jayne in the face with a pillow. 

 

"What do you want?" 

 

Simon settles down between Mal and Jayne and thinks about it. 

 

"I want us to go to a bar and not get into a fight." He glares playfully at Jayne before he can make a remark about his vests. "I'll even leave the vest at home. Just to see if we get into another fight." Mal says he'll think about it and Jayne adds, 

 

"Probably will, since each of us give people different reasons for wanting to try and kick our asses. Especially you." He pokes Simon in the side. "Thought Mal was trying to knock something loose when you first came on board, the way he hit you so fast." Mal is on his stomach and he sleepily sighs. 

 

"I was fightin my attraction to the rich, pretentious passenger who was ignoring me. I'm flawed in my attention gettin techniques." Simon moves closer and kisses him lightly. 

 

"Go to sleep silly." He turns over and kisses Jayne, who has settled into the mattress and looks like nothing short of an explosion will move him. Simon lies down and as he drifts into sleep he feels two hands, one a little larger than the other, caress his backside. Then two sets of low snickers follow him into sleep.


End file.
